Kazuma Magari
Kazuma is an "all around man's man", super athlete, and president of the student council. He is also the master of Nora. Appearance Kazuma has jet-black spiked hair, which had three blond bangs that fell on either side of his face, and narrowed black colored eyes. At the begining he wore the standard male school uniform but soon changes his clothes. Personality Kazuma is a sadist, and he "won't deny" the comment. He cares for the other student council members, as it is his responsibility. He also accepted the contract with Nora because it made his life more interesting. After making a deal with Saleo, Kazuma gave up 5 years of his life in order to learn to master the Cerberus's magic and has grown older as a result. He is now determined to make Nora the strongest demon, this is probably to make himself look better as a result. His personality is usually cool, calm, and calculating, but when angered, Kazuma can be worse than an actual demon. He did not believe that monsters and demons existed until he was contacted by the Dark Liege, who sent Nora to him in a box. He calls Nora a "stray dog", in spite of Nora's complaints. Nora's magic is stored inside Kazuma's body and can't be used without permission. Early on, it is revealed that channeling too much of Nora's power would damage his body. To combat this, The Dark Liege gives him a set of magic dog tags and a bracelet, that looks like a dog collar. While he can be cruel even down right nasty, he truly cares for others, not allowing Nora to use magic if it will endanger others, leading battles away from people, and manipulating Barik into providing Nora a lesson in unarmed combat. Kazuma's emotions effect how powerful Nora's magic is, though in the end the magic that powers the spells is all Nora's originally. In Volume 4, Kazuma realized that he cannot use the 'I Forbid' command when the seal on Nora is released. Near the end of Volume 4, he takes a deal offered to him from a mysterious time demon who is named Saleo and literally disappears. In Volume 5, it is revealed that the price is five years of his life, much to Nora's dismay because he is now older and taller than Nora. "Just like the rest of 'em." Nora so sadly states during Kazuma's return. Kazuma is then 19. It is later revealed in the 5th Volume, that Kazuma was training to become Nora's 'equal' with a demon known as Melfia, who is the Fire Brigade General. In the second-to-last chapter, Kazuma releases Nora from his contract, stating that they both had their own lives to take responsibility for, and that they both had long lives ahead of them. Background Information In volume 4, and revealed in volume 5, Kazuma gave up 5 years of his life. (In other words, his age jumped from 14 to 19.) It is revealed that since Kazuma was chosen to be Nora's master, he will become the future Dark Liege. However, he cancelled the contract in the last volume, leaving it questionable whether or not he will still get the position. Category:History